


our secret

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Monster Week 2019 [8]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/M, Loch Ness Monster, Rayllum, Rayllum Monster Week, Wordcount: 100-500, cryptid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum monster week 2019: Day 8: CryptidTraveling to Scotland on your honeymoon to try to find the Loch Ness Monster was probably not something many people thought about.





	our secret

Traveling to Scotland on your honeymoon to try to find the Loch Ness Monster was probably not something many people thought about.

But, Callum and Rayla were not most people. For years, they had wanted to find out the truth, so, a honeymoon doing it was an amazing idea. 

It did help a lot that Rayla was Scottish, and had family close by, just another reason to go.

This was their third day of watching, both were bored out of their minds, holding hands as the looked out a blank water, as time passed. The sun would set soon, which meant they would soon retreat for the night.

They were about to call it a night, and were ready to go back, cuddle, and watch some movies.

Then, the unusual happened.

The water was bubbling, like if something was blowing air bubbles, and it came closer and closer towards them, this could actually be it! They could actually get a picture, they could be famous!

“Callum, something is moving under the water, get your phone!”

Not even five seconds after both had their phones in their hands, they saw her. She had lifted her head out of the water and several feet of her neck was above water. She was gigantic and looked around curiously, before her gaze landed at Callum and Rayla there on land.

By now, they should have snapped several photos, but there were too fascinated by this mesmerizing, mysterious creature that had starred in legends for so long.

“It’s her, she’s… real.”

“I’ve never seen anything as beautiful as her my entire life.”

Yes, the monster was beautiful with its glittering scales and long, delicate neck. She looked so peaceful, having the lake to herself. And of all people, the Loch Ness Monster had showed herself to Callum and Rayla, like id they were chosen. Now when they saw her, they realized what an honor it was, and that they couldn’t take a picture.

If they had proof she excited, the monster might be in danger, and her peaceful home might become a tourist attraction. So, Rayla and Callum looked at each other, nodded, and put away their phones.

This beautiful discovery would be their secret.


End file.
